Water-blast
by shadowsrikex1
Summary: Two more heros help Percy (not good at summary read to find out what I mean
1. Chapter 1

Our story begins with two humans one passed out. The other carrying the passed out one on his back. Trying to find a place called camp half-blood he runs for days. Finally he gets to camp half-blood and collapses in front of the first building he sees covered in blood ,cuts and bruises. About ten hours later he wakes in a infirmary style tent with his friend lying in the bed next to his. He cautiously looks around when he sees a brown haired silver eyed girl walk in she says "hello my name is Annabeth chase how are you feeling?" The boy says "I fell good miss chase what happened to us?" Annabeth explains what happened. "By the way what is your name?" Annabeth asks. "Most call me striker my sleeping friend over here is Katrina but I call her Kat." Striker introduces. Annabeth nods her head and says "ok would you like to wait for Katrina to wake up or should we start the welcome video now?" Striker says "Kat and I have been running for days on end trying to find this place while avoiding this half man half bull thing I will wait for her to wake up." THREE HOURS LATER

Kat starts to wake up holding her head in her hand"OW. What the hell threw that bus at me." She complains. Annabeth explains to both them and Percy what is going on. They then join the Hermes cabin . The second day of camp Clarrise retires to introduce Percy and Striker to but she gets covered in toilet water instead. The end of first week is capture the flag. Percy, Striker , Katrina are used as bait. Percy , Striker and Clarrise start to fight while Clarrise tries to become friends with Katrina but Kat knows what she tried to do to Striker and refuses so Clarrise tries bullying her when striker steps in and the two start a vicious fight . Striker ends up being thrown into the water and his injuries heal and he starts to fight with more energy and knocks Clarrise out. Then a hellhound attacks them and pins Striker and is about to kill him when Katrina stabs it in the heart


	2. Chapter 2

Kat tells Striker to get in the water. He does and heals. Then everyone around him gasps in shock and surprise some pointing above his head he looks up to see a trident floating there he looks at it in surprise"well this is new ." He comments swatting at the trident bored. After the trident disappears he looks at everyone else and sees that Percy has the same thing hovering over his head and Katrina has Athena's symbol floating over her head and points it out. Chiron takes Percy .Striker and Katrina into the main building and tells them to talk to the oracle. They talk with the oracle and get a quest to get Percy's mother and the lighting bolt . Striker and Percy go into the Poseidon cabin and begin packing for the quest. Percy ,Striker , Grover, Annabeth and Katrina leave on the quest and run into the furies on a bus escaped and went to aunty M( medusa)'s garden emporium and fight Medusa chopping her head off " looks like she got aHEAD in life ." Striker jokes causing everyone else to groan and cringe and he has a shit eating grin. After a couple of hours they stop at a motel to rest and Grover tries to piss but the others put medusa's head in the sink. "Ok who put her in the sink I can't take a leak if she is watching me." Grover complained holding medusa's head a maid walks by and sees the head and starts screaming at the top of her lungs


	3. Chapter 3

Percy and co are driving towards Las Vegas to go into the lotus casino. They arrive and are given a lotus card and full access to the arcade spa and club. Percy,Annabeth and Grover eat the lotus cookies and get drugged from it . Striker and Katrina didn't eat them and noticed that it had been to days since they entered so they got Percy Annabeth and Grover and slapped them in the face to get them out of it. They grabbed the last pearl needed and left. Striker and Kat decided to grab some food to eat and saw a man on a motorcycle. It was Aries God of war he gave Percy and Striker a task:get his shield back is if they do he will give them some supplies and transportation.


End file.
